Nifty Faerie Tale Title Goes Here
by Atarashii
Summary: Kent's a prince. Sain's a thief. More pairings - both het and yaoi - than you can shake a stick at.
1. Chapter One

**Title**: Nifty Faerie Tale Title Goes Here (wt)  
**Author**: Atarashii [chibikits(at)livejournal(dot)com]  
**Series**: Fire Emblem  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: AU/Drama/Romance  
  
**Disclaimer**: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and all affiliated characters do _not_ belong to me. The plot of this fic does, though.   
  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai. Het. Language. Fucked-up ness. Yeah.   
  
**Author Notes**: This is going to be one of the fics I write which has a somewhat complex plot. Complex to the point where one might have to think to actually figure out what the heck's going on ... although, as the fic progresses, things will smooth out and come together to make it _not_ so complicated. Hopefully, though, I don't scare people off with the beginning few chapters. XD; Oh, and. Fear the title.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
**Nifty Faerie Tale Title Goes Here  
Chapter One**   
  
-----------------------------   
  
The inside of the tavern was filled with noise and laughter, and heavy with the smell of ale. People from all different classes could be seen within, whether seated at the bar, or making small talk at one of the tables. It seemed, though, that the more 'well-to-do' people preferred to sit apart from those who weren't as fortunate, casting suspicious looks towards the latter.   
  
No one seemed to think that he could be anything but another of the upper class; after all, he wore their clothes of leather and expensive fabrics, and wore their shoes of the richest leather. He spoke like them, and not with the 'vulgar' tone that it was assumed that _they_ spoke with. He was polite, and charming ... then again, the latter of the two was what helped him do the job he set out to do.   
  
Easing onto the barstool beside one of the women, he cast her a charming smile, extending a hand, "G'day to you, milady." His eyes, a sparkling shade of golden-amber met hers briefly, before he cast them down in a respectful manner.   
  
She couldn't help but blush at the gentleman, taking the offered hand. Her blush darkened further still as he raised it, lips brushing lightly against its silken surface, "Milord, to what do I owe such an honour?"   
  
"No, milady, I believe the question is more as to what _I_ owe for being able to stand here, like this ... in the presence of one such as yourself." He lifted his head, seeming to look up into her face once more, although in actuality he was taking inventory. _Left side, underneath her cloak ..._   
  
"Milord ... such kind words ..." Soft giggle, blinking down, "Mind if I ask to which I need to address you by?"   
  
"My name ... It is unworthy of me to tell one such as fair and beauteous as yourself ..."   
  
He shifted nearer to her, drowning out all other noises within the tavern. His hand moved, practiced fingers reaching for their target. Continuing to converse with her in order to distract, he couldn't help but break into a small grin of triumph as he enclosed around the small cloth pouch. Slowly, he began to draw his hand back, making certain as to keep a firm grip upon it and to keep it from jingling and alerting her to his actions.   
  
Almost there, he froze as the door to the tavern opened, and out of instinct he turned his head towards it. A young man had entered the building, hands reaching up to draw back the hood of his cloak. Fiery-red hair was revealed, along with flashing eyes of the same shade.   
  
He knew that man.   
  
Jerking his hand, the back of it hit against the female's side. One last jerk, before he managed to free the pouch of coins, sliding off the barstool, breaking into a run for the door.   
  
The woman, now realising as to what had taken place, rose to her own feet, shrill voice causing all attention to turn towards her, "Thief! Thief! I've been robbed!"   
  
Time and experience having long since given him the speed needed for the job he did, the thief took off, weaving through and around the forms of the remaining tavern goers. Finally, nearing the entrance and just barely side-stepping the newcomer, he bolted through the still open door, disappearing into the night beyond.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
Blinking in startlement at the commotion caused upon his arrival, the man standing by the door moved away, casting a furtive glance about the now calming area. The woman from before - the one who had declared theft - had silenced, and was smiles and laughter once more as she allowed the other gentlemen to treat her to another drink or two. Easing into the group of people, the prince took the seat the thief had deserted, giving the bartender a hesitant smile.   
  
"Good sir, is there a possibility of getting something to drink here?"   
  
"Ain't that an odd question for you to be askin'." Smiling a toothy grin, the bartender waved a hand, "So, what will it be?"   
  
"Perhaps ... have you something, well ... tame? Plain milk, or tea?"   
  
"Tea? Tea?! Milord, you come in here askin' for _tea_?! What are you, mad or somethin'?" Shaking his head, the other heaved a heavy sigh, "Fine then. A cup of tea it is. Just for you, milord. Just for you."   
  
"I ... thank you, good sir."   
  
Pausing, the bartender turned, shaking a fist in the prince's direction, "I'll have you know that I hate to be called that. Call me Dan, or Dart ... or whatever it is in which you wish to call me. Just as long as it ain't 'sir'."   
  
"I ... if that is what you wish, Dan ..." Looking over his shoulder, gaze sweeping across the tavern's length, he turned back to watch the other, "Please, then. I despise the title in which you call me, just as you despised the one in which I called you. I'd prefer to be called Kent."   
  
"Kent, eh?" Dan set the small cup of tea in front of the red-haired noble, "That name sounds familiar ..."   
  
"It .... it's a fairly common name." Taking the cup within his hands, Kent offered another small smile, "I'm quite certain that you've met others with the same name. You just can't remember."   
  
"Hm ... ah well. Ain't my place to be questioning things like this. I am but a humble bartender, doing the best I can to make ends meet for m'family, after all."   
  
"I ..."   
  
"Hm, needing something else?"   
  
"... No. This is fine. Thank you, Dan."   
  
"Alright. Well, if you need anything more, just give a holler, y'hear?" Flashing him one last grin, Dan headed on over to the other end of the bar, striking up conversation with another of the patrons.   
  
Kent took another small sip of the tea, going over the night's events in silence. _I wonder ... that ... the one who stole that woman's gold ... he seems familiar, although ... _why?   
  
-----------------------------   
  
Not all that impressive looking, most of the building remained obscured underneath the darkness and shadows which seemed constant in this particular area of the forest. The lithe figure stealing through the foliage paused every now and then, listening for the sound of foosteps ... they never came.   
  
Nearing the establishment, Sain breathed a small sigh of relief, allowing himself to relax as he headed up the pathway consisting of dried twigs and leaves.   
  
Tightening his grip upon the pouch of gold still within his hand, and raising his other to brush brown bangs from his eyes, the thief paused. Frowning, once more he looked behind him, shaking his head, _Prince Kent ... to what do we owe the honour of you coming here_? _I've heard the tales in regards to you and your uncle ... I've heard about what you've done to the kingdom and the people who once called themselves _your_ people ... or, more exactly ... the people of your father._   
  
"Sain ... Back so soon?" Slipping out of the shadows, the other's voice interrupted his friend's thoughts.   
  
"Legault ...?" Turning around, gaze settling briefly onto the scar marring the otherwise unblemished skin of the lavender-haired thief's face, Sain's frown darkened.   
  
The job in which he and the others living in the building before him ... it wasn't as if they _wanted_ to go out and steal from others, but ... _It's the sole means of survival now._ They were all skilled in their trade, and most managed to come out of each 'job' unharmed. Legault's luck had disappeared, though, one time, resulting in the scar slashed across his eye.   
  
"Sain ...?" Tilting his head, casting his eyes down to the gold held within his hand, he chuckled, "So, I'm guessing things went well?"   
  
"Things went well enough." Sain stepped forward, beginning to walk towards the building once more, "Now all I want to do is get out of these damned clothes and turn in for the evening."   
  
"Ah, _but_ ... they make you look so ... _noble_ ... not to mention that you look quite good within them. Why, add a horse and you could pass for prince charming himself!"   
  
"... Cut it out, Legault, and don't mention princes around me."   
  
An eyebrow quirked, although Legault merely shrugged, choosing not to reply as he silently followed the other into the building ... into their 'home'.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
The throneroom was shrouded in darkness, and it seemed that no one was within it upon first glance. It was silent; deathly so.   
  
Two forms snaked along the cool tiled floor, black scales easily blending in with the shadows surrounding them. Two pairs of striking gold eyes rested upon the throne in which they neared, and the bigger of the two snakes slid forward.   
  
Scales were shed as human feet stepped up onto the dias, long black hair spilling down the female's back in waves. "My lord." She murmured, kneeling beside the king's feet, resting her head against his knee as she looked up with a worshipful gaze.   
  
"Sonia." The man smiled, running a hand through her hair, turning to look at the other serpent, "Limstella, do not be afraid to come to me, your master."   
  
"Sorry, master." The other female hissed, as she too settled her human form beside the king, resting her own head against his other knee.   
  
"Good, my beauties." His other hand began to stroke through Limstella's hair as well, "How do things go .... Sonia?"   
  
"The prince ran off again, my lord." The first spoke, "Perhaps it is time in which we recollect him?"   
  
"... The ascension ceremony arrives quickly, and still he chooses to run off like this. The foolish boy doesn't wish to be king, nor does he seem all that caring about what happens in the kingdom which is rightfully his." Nergal's smile seemed to widen a bit, although not once did it lose its sinister look, "So much fun ... taking my brother's kingdom and bringing it to ruin ..." He tilted his head, "But it's mine ... Sonia. This time we are not to seek him out to bring him back."   
  
"My lord?"   
  
"... Seek him out, but this time I want him dead. That way, nothing can oppose the rule I hold ..."   
  
Golden eyes glittered, "Of course, my lord ... that I can do, I ensure you." She brushed a light kiss against his hand, "Should I go and send out the assassins?"   
  
"Of course, Sonia ... of course. Go, and bring me back his corpse."   
  
Beginning to slip away, form once more changing, the snake turned her head, tongue flicking out, and sharp fangs revealed, "Of coursssse, my lord. With pleassssssure."   
  
He watched her slip off, before turning attention onto the other female resting against his knee, "Limstella ... how about you?"   
  
"I ... master ... we found him ..."   
  
"Good ... and he's here?"   
  
"... His lover ..." She shook her head, "No. We were not able to bring the fey."   
  
Crimson eyes narrowed, "I see ..."   
  
"... But, his lover ... we managed to capture him, master."   
  
"Hm. I see." Tilting his head and leaning back in the throne, Nergal stared ahead, "Bring him here. Things might have turned in our favour, after all ."   
  
No sooner had he spoken than the doors to the throneroom opened, and two of his guards stepped in, each holding onto a chain attatched to the collar of their captive. The creature snarled, black fur bristled as verdant green eyes glared in the direction of the king.   
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Rath of the Kutolah. Last of them, am I correct?" He chuckled, rising from his throne, robes sweeping against the floor as he stepped off the dias, heading over and staring down into the wolf's eyes, "Such hate I see there ... and here I was told that the fey's lover was a silent young man. Perhaps, though, the rage of the beast you chose to become is affecting your emotions." He kneeled, one hand reaching up, taking a firm hold of the wolf's maw, "Ironic, isn't it, Rath? You, who seems so intent on protecting your fey lover ... will be the key to bring him to me."   
  
Rath snapped, jerking his muzzle free from the king's grasp, lunging for the man's throat.   
  
The chains holding him were yanked, hard, causing the collar to constrict against his throat, and he crashed onto the ground, wheezing for breath.   
  
Nergal waved a hand, "Take him away, and lock him up with that blonde sorcerer. Make certain that once he's back in human form that he's chained up and warded so he can't shift again." Turning around, heading back to his throne, he laughed, "Prince Wil will come seeking his lover, and then ..." He ran his fingers through Limstella's hair, "... the faerie kingdom will be mine."   
  
-----------------------------   
  
**to be continued ...**.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
**End Notes**: I said it was going to be odd and confusing as heck, didn't I? Ah well. Things should get less confusing in the next chapter or two. :3;; 


	2. Chapter Two

**Title**: Nifty Faerie Tale Title Goes Here  
**Author**: Atarashii [chibikits(at)livejournal(dot)com]  
**Series**: Fire Emblem  
**Rating**: PG13   
**Genre**: AU/Fantasy/Romance  
  
**Disclaimer**: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and all affiliated characters do _not_ belong to me. The plot of this fic does, though.   
  
**Warning**: This chapter includes not so chaste kissing between two males . . . yeah. Hence the upped rating.   
  
**Author Notes**: This chapter focuses entirely on Kent and Sain. It also kind of develops the plot more . . . not by much, but . . . Yeah. I don't like this chapter much, meh. :/  
  
-----------------------------   
  
**Nifty Faerie Tale Title Goes Here  
Chapter Two**   
  
-----------------------------   
  
It was dark when Kent left the tavern, and he couldn't help but frown a bit, drawing his hood back up and adjusting his cloak's clasp. Much different from the noise-filled building he had just left, outside was silent. He had heard the rumours about how this particular village tended to get at nighttime, but he had never believed them . . . until now, that is. Ominous looking clouds hid the sky from view, and just vaguely could the moon's shape be made out behind them.   
  
Suppressing a small shudder, and shaking off the feeling that he was being watched, the prince took one last look at the tavern door, before taking a deep breath and stepping forward. Beginning to walk at a clipped pace, he managed to make it to the village entrance soon enough, and he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as he took note of the iron gates. He sighed another sigh as he stepped through them, emerging back into an area where the cornflower-blue moon shone its light down, and the path that he walked was unhindered by traces of fog.   
  
His relief was short lived, though, as he looked ahead of him and at the forest's entrance.   
  
_Cursed be the fact that in order to get to the one village in this area with an inn, that it's needed for me to go through, well . . . _that.   
  
Quelling back the fear threatening to rise within him, Kent readied himself to enter the seemingly impenetrable darkness. Once more the feeling of being watched crossed his mind, and the hairs on the back of his neck pricked. His hand falling instinctively to his side where his sheathed sword remained, he whirled about.   
  
Nothing . . . at first, that is.   
  
"Well, well. Ssseemsssss assssss if the young massssster hassss figured out that he issssn't alone." The serpent slithered out from the fog, amusement seeming to sparkle within its golden eyes, "Well, then. Perhaps the young massssster would like to play?" It seemed to smile, venom dripping from its fangs, "We're hungry, after all. Masssster made us wait a long, long time."   
  
Unnerved at the sight of the reptile, Kent began to step back, hand snaking underneath his cloak to grip the hilt of his sword. "Who - _what_ - are you?"   
  
"Who I am?" Pausing in its advance towards the prince, the snake's form coiled, head resting upon its scales as it continued to stare, "I am death . . . more sssssspecifically, _your_ death."   
  
Uncoiling at a fast rate, it struck then, mouth opened and fangs ready to sink into human flesh. He was just as fast, sword jerked free from its confines and slashed at the oncoming threat, moonlight glinting off the steel blade's surface as it sliced through the creature.   
  
Its head fell to the ground, and the golden eyes stared up at him, hissing in a low voice despite the fact that it had been decapitated, "Kill him, like our masssster wissssshed ussss to. Kill . . . him . . ."   
  
Kent was once more unnerved, uncertain of what to make of the snake's last words. He soon found out as from the fog emerged more of the reptiles, their gold-coloured eyes fixed upon their prey as soft hisses grew louder, "Kill him. Kill him. Kill him . . ."   
  
Shuddering, he slammed the sword back into its sheath, stepping back as the serpents drew nearer.   
  
_Shit_.   
  
Gritting his teeth and making up his mind, he turned to face the forest entrance before plunging into its darkness a second later.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
He ran for his life, stumbling over unseen roots and stones. Somehow he managed to keep his balance, and continued his frantic pace, spurred on by the fact that if he were to fall, then he would die.   
  
Myriad of thoughts ran through his head as he ran, all of them leading up to the main question which haunted the prince:   
  
_Who wants me dead_?   
  
No answer was given in response to his unspoken query.   
  
His lungs began to burn, screaming for air, and he was forced to stop, crashing to the ground upon his knees. The dizziness threatening to overcome him faded as air made it back to his lungs. His heart's beat once more steadied, Kent lifted his head, blinking in surprise as he took note of the building before him.   
  
Relief overcame him, and once more he rose to his feet, looking behind him in case the serpents still followed.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Running a hand along his brow, and drawing back his hood, he approached the lantern-lit door, hand rising and knocking upon it.   
  
_Please, someone answer . . ._   
  
-----------------------------   
  
It seemed as if the one thing in which the thief wanted more than anything else at the moment was the one thing in which he was _not_ going to get. Shooting a glare in the direction of the ceiling, Sain slid from the bed, making his way from his room and down the stairs to the front door.   
  
Once more, whoever on the other side knocked, and Sain's scowl darkened. He was _not_ happy, and did not feel like questioning how the hell someone outside of their little 'group' had found their 'home'.   
  
Gripping the doorknob, he turned it, opening it inwards. Ducking the fist that made its descent to his face as its owner readied to knock once more, the thief froze as he caught sight of the person standing outside the doorway.   
  
The redhead looked just as surprised, lowering his hand.   
  
"_You_!!"   
  
Both stopped, having shouted the same thing at the same time.   
  
Moments passed, before Sain regained his composure, not bothering to move nor allow the prince passage.   
  
"What are _you_ doing here . . ." He paused, before finishing with a slight sneer, "Your _Highness_."   
  
". . . Look, good sir, I've no idea who you are, nor do I know what warrants such . . . distasteful behaviour towards me, but . . ." Kent waved a hand, looking somewhat flustered, "I . . . could I possibly come in?"   
  
". . . Fine." Sain stepped aside, allowing the taller man to enter. Closing the door, and leaning back against it, he studied the other with a cool gaze, distrust continuing to lurk within the golden depths. ". . . So to what _honour_ do I owe to you gracing us with your presence?" His mouth curled into a slight sneer, "Or perhaps you're just here to pass judgement on me for what I did earlier?"   
  
Kent blinked, "Judgement? Oh . . . for stealing, am I correct?" He said nothing more, taking a moment to access the one before him.   
  
The other was tall, although not quite as tall as himself. His skin was pale, though not sickeningly so. Golden eyes set within a face framed with hair of a brown shade. The rest of the thief's hair was drawn back and tied loosely with a piece of twine.   
  
_He has a nice body . . ._ Eyes widening at that thought, Kent abruptly looked away from where his gaze had fallen onto - and had stayed for a while - Sain's chest.   
  
". . . You done checking me out?" Crossing his arms against his bared chest, and shooting the taller man a glare, Sain couldn't help but smirk, "It's a good thing I didn't even bother wasting breath responding to your question . . . since it's obvious that you'd rather pay mind to _other_ things."   
  
Opening his mouth, the prince soon closed it without responding.   
  
"So, as I asked before, to what honour do we owe you gracing us with your presence?" His smirk faded, and he seemed to relax, if only a little, "I must admit, though . . . I was surprised when _you_ of all people entered the tavern earlier. Especially after all the things I've heard."   
  
Flush fading just a bit, Kent tilted his head, ". . . things you've heard?"   
  
Slowly moving away from the door, and past where the noble stood, the thief gave a small shrug in response, falling onto the nearest chair, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"Things." Sitting up straight, and fixing the other with his gaze, ". . . I must ask. Why do you let things happen, when there is so much that could be done in order to prevent them? There is no other answer to that question that I can think of aside from the fact that you don't care." Rising once more to his feet, and heading back to where Kent stood, ". . . There is so much that could be done, to make the lives of _your_ people better, but it seems that you care not for _your_ people . . . that you'd rather allow the 'king' to do as he pleases, although. Ignorance and silence are both things that look not well for a ruler."   
  
". . . I never asked to be born as a prince." Frowning, Kent looked away, ". . . I don't wish to rule, nor do I care about what it is my uncle does as king."   
  
"Ignorance and silence." Reaching out, Sain brushed his fingers along the taller one's face, tugging his chin to meet his gaze once more, ". . . But I can't change a person, now can I? I can see that not all the things said about you aren't all true, milord, but still . . . even if you don't wish to take over rightful control of _your_ kingdom, don't you care at all for those who call themselves _your_ people?" Clearing his throat, all signs of previous animosity gone, Sain stepped back, once more crossing his arms against his chest, "I doubt you came here to get lectured by one of the common folks in society . . . why _are_ you here?" He paused, "Also, how did you get here? Our hideout was built where it was built for a reason . . . and no one aside from us have been able to find it, until you came along."   
  
"I . . ." Trailing off, Kent just stared at the shorter man, running over all the things he'd said within his head, "I . . . I don't know . . . I just ran . . . and ran . . . and ended up here . . ."   
  
"Running? There's not much to run from. No dangerous creatures lurk within this forest."   
  
". . . Serpents were chasing me. They wished to see me dead, so I ran . . ."   
  
". . . We live in a world where such things as dragons and giants and whatnot exist, but for some reason I have a hard time believing that. Serpents? For what reason would they _chase_ you?"   
  
"It's true!" Becoming flustered once more, the prince mimicked his companion, crossing his arms against his own chest, "I know it sounds hard to believe, but . . . they mentioned something about their 'master' telling them to kill me . . ."   
  
"I admit, there are those who wish to see you dead, milord, but . . . I know that no one would go and attempt to kill you. Even after all that we've had to go through, some of us still hold onto the hope that perhaps sense will get knocked into that head of yours, and you'd accept the fact that this kingdom _is_ yours, and that you can help right all the wrongs dealt to us . . ." Dropping his arms back to his side, and turning, Sain shrugged, "I . . . from what it sounds like, someone wants you dead."   
  
". . . I kind of figured that out on my own." Rubbing at his forehead, and shaking his head, Kent sighed, "I . . . I need to get back to the castle." Once more, Sain's words repeated in his head, ". . . The ascension ceremony . . . I need to be there in time for it, so that . . ." He looked down, closing his eyes and clenching his hands, ". . . I can take rightful place as the heir to the throne."   
  
"Dare I ask what changed your mind, milord . . . ?"   
  
Lifting his head once more, looking towards the other's back, Kent moved forward, placing a hand upon the thief's shoulder, "The things you said . . . I . . . It made me realise just how selfish I was being. Don't get me wrong. I still despise the idea of being confined and bearing the weight of an entire kingdom, but . . . I also . . . wish to help out those in need . . . I . . ."   
  
"Milord . . . it is a dangerous trek, you do realise?" Turning around, facing Kent, a small smile was given, "If . . . Seeing as there is also an order for your death, then . . . Legault and I can join you."   
  
For a brief moment, at the mention of another man's name, Kent couldn't help but feel a fleet touch of panic.   
  
_What if . . . he already has someone? Gah! Stop it, Kent! Making it sound as if the only reason you're agreeing to do something that you'd rather not do all because you fancy the guy._   
  
"Milord?"   
  
"Who is this Legault?"   
  
"Oh. Fellow, ah . . . associate . . ."   
  
"Just a fellow thief, right?"   
  
". . . Of course."   
  
". . . Well, uh . . . what is your name, then?"   
  
"Sain, milord."   
  
"Sain, Sain . . . pleasant sounding. Please, stop calling me 'milord'. I . . . despise titles."   
  
". . ."   
  
"My name's Kent." Reaching out, blushing just a tad, Kent took Sain's hand, lifting it and brushing a kiss against it, "Nice to meet you, Sain." He lifted his head, meeting the other's startled look with a smile.   
  
"I . . ."   
  
"I do realise that this might seem a bit . . . abrupt, but . . ." For all credit to him, the prince managed to remain calm, despite the fact of what he was to say, ". . . Do you believe in love at first sight?"   
  
". . ."   
  
Tugging lightly upon the hand within his own, Kent managed to tug the other to him. Snaking an arm about the thief's slender waist, he tilted his head, "Well?"   
  
In response to the question, and Kent's actions, Sain blushed a dark shade of crimson, "I . . . uhm . . . I . . . do I . . . well, ah . . . er . . . I . . ."   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I . . . m-milord . . ."   
  
"Kent, Sain, Kent." Having no clue as to where his sudden forwardness had come from, nor bothering to question it _too_ much, Kent lowered his head, smiling his small smile, staring steadily into the shorter man's eyes, ". . . Not 'milord'. _Kent_."   
  
"M-milo . . . ah, K-kent . . . uhm . . . I . . ." Blush darkened further still, "I . . ." He trailed off, flustered as he stared up into the face mere inches away from his own. From the first time that he had laid eyes onto the wayward prince, Sain admittedly had felt _something_ aside from anger . . . anger that had long since faded into nonexistence. It wasn't like him to think that hard on matters such as that, though, but . . . what _was_ this that he felt for the noble . . . what was it that made him feel so, well . . .   
  
"Sain?"   
  
"I . . ." It had to be fate that had brought Kent here . . . perhaps it was fate mocking him, allowing him to feel this way for the one man he considered to be one of the main reasons to the suffering of himself and his companions. No matter _what_ it was, though . . . "I . . . I do. I don't know why, but . . ." He tilted his head up, a hand rising once more to touch the other's face, "I feel as if . . . if we were destined to meet like this . . . and that I was destined to fall in love, with you . . ."   
  
Kent never stopped smiling, leaning into Sain's hand, "I feel the same . . ." He laughed them, a low, husky laugh, "My uncle, if he found out that I had fallen for a common thief . . . but I don't care."   
  
"Kent . . . milord . . ."   
  
"Sain, Sain, Sain . . ." Leaning his head down, light red eyes intent upon Sain's own, "I . . . I wish to . . . kiss you . . ." He searched his face, looking for resistance and found none. Tightening his hold about his waist, his own face flushed and he closed the gap between them.   
  
Pressing his mouth against Sain's, he felt the one within his arms tense before relaxing. Hand rising, fingers undoing the tie holding the thief's hair back, Kent ran his hand through the silken strands, eyes closed as he deepened their kiss. Tentatively he requested entrance within his to-be lover's mouth, and sighed softly as Sain's lips parted.   
  
Tongue delving within, he couldn't help but purr deep within his throat as he explored the recesses of the other's mouth, savouring the shorter man's distinct taste.   
  
The need for air soon overrode the pleasure in which the kiss brought, and Kent drew back, panting as he stared down into the other's eyes.   
  
"Gods . . . Sain, that . . ." He stole another kiss, moving his head down, sucking lightly on his neck, "I . . . if we continue this, I . . . I don't think I could . . . stop . . ."   
  
"Milord . . ." Sain trailed off, looking dazed, "I . . . don't . . . I . . . don't think I want you to stop, but . . ."   
  
". . . ?"   
  
"We need rest, if we're to start off for the castle tomorrow. It's going to be a long journey, and . . . it won't do to be falling asleep while walking."   
  
"Oh . . . right." Coughing lightly, Kent drew back, letting Sain go, "I . . . we almost got . . ." He coughed once more, although a small smile made its way onto his face again, "You're right. We should get as much sleep as possible . . . it has been quite an eventful night, after all."   
  
"Come on . . ." Tugging lightly on the prince's hand, Sain started to lead him towards the stairs, "There's enough room in my bed for the both of us, and it's comfortable enough . . ." He blushed.   
  
"Of course . . . But I have a feeling that as long as you're at my side, comfort means little to nothing."   
  
". . . Milord, let's . . . just get some sleep. Morning tends to come faster than one expects it to at times."   
  
"Mm, right, right . . ."   
  
-----------------------------   
  
The room was small, and it seemed as if the bed took up most of the space within it. Sain didn't seem to mind, though, and he let Kent's hand go to fall onto the mattress. The exhaustion he felt earlier before this whole incident seemed to come back to him at the action, and he scooted over to one side, giving his new companion a tired smile, "Coming?"   
  
Kent continued to look at the room, shaking his head with a small frown at the living conditions. Turning at the other's voice, he smiled once more, giving a nod, "Of course."   
  
Reaching down, he undid his belt, setting it and his sheathed sword aside onto the small table in the far corner of the room. His cloak soon followed, folded and set onto the table's chair. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off.   
  
Slipping underneath the thin sheets, Kent reached out, drawing Sain into his arms, "How do you live like this, Sain?" Eyebrows furrowed, and he continued to thread his fingers through his newfound love's hair, "No wonder you're so thin . . . and so pale, too!" He stopped speaking, looking down.   
  
Fast asleep, head nestled against the other man's chest, a small smile remained upon the brown-haired thief's face.   
  
"Sain . . ." Trailing off, shifting a little and pressing a small kiss against his head, Kent sighed, ". . . You must tell me, sometime . . . is it this bad for others, as well? Oh, if I had only known sooner . . . Sain . . ." His smile faded, and he drew the sheets over their forms, holding Sain closer still, "I promise . . . I will become king, and I will make certain to fix all this . . . no one should live like this."   
  
-----------------------------   
  
**to be continued . . .**   
  
-----------------------------   
  
**End Notes**: Enough KentxSain fluff. Next chapter . . . Legault finds out, faerie!Wil, cursed!Raven, along with the beginning of The Journey (captitalised for no particular reason other than I thought it looks cool.) 


End file.
